hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: The Past
This story is going to be written PRIMARILLY by IceBite. It is about Leinad 'IceBite' Llehctim's Life leading up to the formation to Hellcat Squadran. Chapter 1: How It Began December 25, 1990 Vladmir Llehctim looked outside the window of the small house he was living in. For a while, he and his wife, the former US weapons scientist Elizabeth Ilene, were being hunted by creatures from the future trying to destroy them. They were forced to move from their home in Nevada, send their 3-year old daughter to live with relatives in Utah, and they themselves take their son and move to the Aleutian Islands off Alaska. "Vlad," Elizabeth said, "I don't think they have found us. They haven't known we were here so what makes you think they do now?" "I'm sure I heard something," Vladmir responded, "I'm sure of it this time." Elizabeth just nodded her head and went back to caring for Leinadm their 1 year old son. For a baby, Leinad was quite advanced: he already was walking (of course he almost stumbles every couple steps). Plus, he sounds as if he was trying to speak every one in a while. They were hoping that their existance in this far corner of the world in the middle of no-where would remain hidden. ---- Tartarus, the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, was on a special mission for the Prophets. He and some soldiers were sent from their own time in 2550 to the late 20th Century to take out a pair of scientists: one a searcher for Ancinet Relics and the other a Weapons Developer. The 2 have been evading Tartarus and his troops for some time, however, he found information that told him where the scientists were, and this time, they would be unable to escape. ---- The first sign of the approach of the Alien hunters was the howl of their anti-grav engines. "They're coming!" Vladmir called, "Quickly, take Leinad and hide him!" Elizabeth immediately scooped up einad and took him to a room in the back of the building. Then, the door flew open, revealing a mix of Gorilla axd Lizard-Like creatures. Vladmir tried to block the Hallway where his wife and son ran, but the lead alien fired spikes at Vladmir. The Archaeologist dropped dead. "One down," Tartarus, as he went down the hallway into the room with the second scientist. Tartarus immediately fired a spike, piercing the female scientist's heart, killing her instantly. "Finally," Tartorus said, then he spotted the child. "So, the scientists had a brood," the Chieftain said, "Maybe I should......" then one of the Reptillian Sangheili Special Ops Troops stepped forward. "Stop, Tartarus, or do you realy want to disobey the Prophets?" "What do you mean by that, Rtas 'Vadumee? There is no order against killing a baby," Tartarus snarled. "Actually," the Special Ops Elite said, before pressing a button on his gauntlet. Immediately, the voice of the Prophet of Mercy sounded, "Your orders are to kill only the 2 scientists. The killing of any other humans will be noted as herecy." When the Hierarch's voice ended, the Sangheili wore a smug look. Reluctantly, the Chieftain lowered his weapon and said, "Fine." The Brute stormed from the building, his troops following, leaving the child alone. Then, the Covenant Phantom returned to its point of origin and returned to its own time. ---- Herol Norell was the son of a British shop-owner. He and his family have a fairly modest amount of money, but do go on vacation every few years. This year they went to the Aluetian Island. Herol left to explore the Outskirts of the town that his family was staying in. However, one day, he found a small house, with its door blown open. He got his parents and went inside. Inside the room closest to the door, in front of the only hallway, was a man with his body pierced by several spikes. Immediately, Herol ran down the hallway, his parents calling him to come back. When he reached the hallway, he called back to his parents, "Come here, quick!" He found a woman, with a spike pierced through her heart, with a small 1 year old child pushing his mother's dead body. However, the child's face wore a sad, hopeless expression. He wanted comfort, but knew that his parents couldn't provide it, and won't be able to ever again. "What should we do?" Herol's father, Jonathan, asked his wife Lucy. "Well, we can't just leave him here!" she responded. Jonathan though for a moments, and finally decided, "I guess we'll have to take him with us. Herol walked up to the little kid. He put a hand on the child's shoulder. The littlekid looked up, his face covered in tear. "Come with us," Herol said, "We'll take care of you." The kid looked back at his mother, and Herol said, "She's......dead." The little kid looked down. Although thinking this to be a futile move, Herol asked, "What's your name?" The kid tried to talk, his words sounding babbled, but was able to sound out, "Lei..nad...Lleh..c..tim." "Well," Jonathan said, "we'll take care of you Leinad." Lucy walked over and picked up the little boy. Jonathan looked back at the mother. He knew that the person was the well-known US Scientist Elizabeth Ilene, meaning the dead father in the hallway was the Russian Archaeologist Vladmir Llehctim. And he knew that they were murdered. He and his family, with the kid Leinad in tow, returned to their hotel, preparing to go home with the new member of the family. Chapter 2: Change June 29 1998 2:30 PM "Leinad!" Jonathan Norell called to his Foster-Son, "I need your help." A few seconds later, Leinad Llehctim, now 8, almost 9, years old, called, "Be down in a minute!" Jonathan thought bitterly to himself, "I've had a few strong, smart boys, and its the youngest, and one that isn't even my own son, that's the handyman around here." It's been 8 years since the Christmas Day Jonathan's oldest son found Leinad Llehctim near his mother's dead body. Since then, Jonathan and his family had adopted the young boy. He proved to love to learn, as when he got home from school, he would go to his room and study and experiment. He did this for so long, that even though he was still only a young kid, he would be accepted to Oxford if they didn't know his age. He also did play. One of jon's sons, Bryan, used to play tag and other games kids usually played with Leinad. However, Leinad would out-run, out-turn, and out-last Bryan. Bryan was a good sport, but, eventually, he got sick of losing so he stopped playing. One other thing Jon thought of as wierd was that despite the fact Leinad grew up in Britain, he still developed an American Accent. Jon heard a thumping on the staircase, followed by a pause, and then a louder thump. Jonathan knew it was probably Leinad hopping over the rail again. A second later, the young Foster-child entered the room. "So, what's up?" Leinad asked. "Well," Jon began. He was completely embarrassed with the fact he had to ask Leinad to help with this, but still he said, "The Refridgerator broke." Leinad looked at his foster-father suspiciously and asked, "How long did you wait to tell?" Jon was silent for a moment. Leinad was also good at telling if someone was hiding something. "A day." Leinad waited a moment before saying, "I'm on it." About an hour later, the refridgerator was working again. Again, Jonathan Norell felt both prideful and a little embarrassed that Leinad was such a success, despite his early childhood. 'I wonder if he even knows what happened,' Jonathan thought for what was not the first time. ---- 3:45 PM Leinad walked back into his room after repairing the refridgerator and began to tinker with a small PDA he found in a dumpster. When he found it, its screen was broken and it had a hole through the middle. Since he started working on it, though, it had begun to look less and less like a piece of junk. He knew that Jonathan Norell and his family supported his tendency to take junked electronics and make them work again. However, they never mentioned a thing about where he came from and what happened to his real parents. 'They don't have to,' Leinad thought, 'I know enough already.' He had, burned into his memory, the scene of a large, gorilla-like creature firing some sort of projectile rifle at a woman and the munition piercing her heart. He knew this woman was his mother, the creature: his parents' murderer. He heard the door to his room open and he heard a voice say, "Hello." Leinad turned around quickly and saw his oldest Foster-Brother in the doorway. "Herol," he said neutrally. Herol frowned, "Not thinking about those dreams you had again are you?" Herol asked. "Herol, stop, I know they're not dreams." Herol was a pacifist, and knew that hate fueled war, so he didn't like Leinad pondering the death of his parents. He knew it would lead Leinad on a quest to hunt down the creature responsible for his parents' murder. And that's the last thing Herol wanted. "Listen, Leinad, stop thinking about it. I mean, I would be angry too if something killed my parents when I was a baby, but wanting to hunt the murderer down will not bring your parents back......" "Herol, you're talking to an 8 year old who seems like he should be preparing for college. I think I know that," Leinad turned back, "But I could stop other families from suffering the same fate." That was one think Herol could admit about Leinad: at least he was noble. "Leinad, I don't know another child who could turn a junk PDA shell into a high-tech hand-held database. But, Leinad, you're only 8. You don't have super-powers. You can not do a bloody thing about it. Leinad, you're a good kid. But this......obsession would consume even the best of men. I don't want you to be consumed by this hatred and see you end up like many corrupt people from the past. Obsessions like this can KILL! Both the obsesser and innocent people caught in the middle. I don't want that to happen to you." Leinad lowered his head. He and Herol have had this conversation many time before. And each time, it ended the same way: "I won't end up like them, but I won't forget what he has done. I won't let a bloodthirsty killer like that......whatever it was, destroy any more families." Clearly defeated, Herol left. He didn't want Leinad to be corrupt, but his arguement always was convincing. However, Herol knew that eventually, Leinad would someday pursue that murderer. The best Herol could ever do is, when Leinad does, he has something to back him up. ---- October 21 1998 12:10 AM EST It was Autumn, the time of year the Norells would normally plan their yearly vacation. However, because of a shortage in money, they had to take it earlier to have a chance to do it. Jonathan, Lucy, Herol, Bryan, Jennifer, and Lindsy Norell, as well as Leinad Llehctim, who turned 9 the previous month, were going to the United States for vacation. They were currently in Virginia,near where the town of Jamestown was. They would normally go out to the West, but, ever since adopting Leinad, Jonathan thought that going near Nevada (or Alaska for that matter) was a bad idea. So, they go visit the 'Original 13 Colonies'. The Norells usually enjoyed these trips. However, Leinad usually kept to himself, usually sitting alone by any body of water near to where they were staying. This trip was no different. However, tonight, things would change for him. He sat by a small pond outside the hotel the Norells were staying at. Suddenly, he felt the sensation of someone behind him. He turned around quickly. Seeing no-one, he turned back around, but, when he did, he saw a swurling mass of green mist appear. Leinad back up, but kept his eyes on the mass. "Stop" he heard a voice say. Leinad kept backing up, but said in a hard voice, "Show yourself." The response startled him. "I am. In front of you." Any other kid would turn tail and run, ignorant of where the voice came from. However, Leinad, not an ordinary kid, simply said, in the same hard voice, "The cloud of green mist......or would the term ECTOPLASMIC ENERGY be more fitting!" The cloud immediately manifested into the form of a young man in a green cloak. "Smart kid." Leinad, his voice growing harder, asked, "Who are you?" "Relax," said the entity, "for I mean no harm. My name will not be said to you, but for the sake of conversation, call me......Etibeci." "Ok, Etibeci,' Leinad said, cautiously, "Why are you here?" "Have you heard of Human-Ghost Joining?" the ghost asked. "The fusion of a living creature and an undead spirit, yes I have," Leinad responded, "usually when a Ghost finds a suitable host, it joins with the host, consuming its mind, taking the body as its own. Neither alive or dead." "But," Etibeci said, "there are those ghosts who do not consume the living being's mind." "Yes, I heard of that," Leinad stated, "those ghosts were the rare few on benevolent heart in life and after death. They do it to further both their own and the host's life......" Leinad immediately began to grow suspicious, "Why are you here?" "We are one of same heart," Etibeci said, "I have followed you through your life. You harbor hate to that creature that murdered your parents, but, nobly, you do not seek vengence. Rather, you seek to not see anyone suffer the way you have. This is an honorable cause." Leinad looked skeptical, but listened. "I do not wish to steal your life way, Leinad llehctim. Rather, I wish to give you what you need to fulfill your goal. If we join, you can have time to prepare and grow, and one day, you will be able to end that monster. Destroy it before it destroys more." Leinad looked at the ghost and stated, "I have done research. It was not of our time. I do wish it dead, to protect others, but I have no way of stopping it......" Leinad realized something. "Why are you here?" he asked for the third time. The ghost waited, and said, "A storm is coming. One that will swallow not only land and ocean, but world, star, space, and time. Leinad immediately understood. "Temporal Disruption." "Right," the ghost said, "and you will meet that beast again. Again, I offer: join with me, and we can defeat this threat, make the world a better place for all." Leinad heard the statememnt said so many times, in so many movies, by the villian to the hero, but he knew this was no movie, and he knew that this being did mean what it said in the best of possible ways. He nodded, and said, "Yes." Etibeci nodded in return and stated, "Now, we join our strengths: my powers and your intelligence, and now, our parallel determination to defend our world, joins us together, as one being, as one defender." Etibeci reached out, and Leinad did so as well. When their hands touched, Etibeci turned into a swirling mass of green mist that surrounded Leinad and, after a moment, disappeared. Leinad heard the ghost say in Leinad's mind, "Now, we are one." Then, Leinad heard someone shout, "Leinad!" He turned, and saw Herol and Lindsey appear. "Where were you?" "Out here," Leinad replied, "You should have known." Herol then said, "You really should have been inside. You got the others worried." Leinad then said, "Well, I guess we should go inside." Then, Leinad started in. However, Herol knew there was something different about him, but, then again, when was he ever sure of how Leinad would act? Chapter 3: Things Fall Apart November 13, 1999 12:00 AM, IDL It came like an approaching storm: winds kicked up all over the globe. Then, the oceans were covered with a blanket of electricity. What no one could figure out was why none of the fish died. Then, it came like a hurricane that effected the whole globe. Whole cities diappeared, people vanished without a trace. Then things got extremely wierd: individuals, orbital structures, and whole mechanisms appear where none were before. People entered into a panic, and riots broke out in every major city in almost every nation, as unknown individuals began attacking military bases across the globe. A small group of people, led by several of the unknown men and the US president, began mobilizing against the threat. However, as it was yet to be bothered, Britain stayed out of it and went on with life, business as usual. ---- December 25, 1999 11:30 AM Leinad woke up. It was Christmas Day. More specifically, it was December 25th, a date Leinad dreaded: the Anniversery of his parents' murder. This day was when he kept to himself the most. People tend to ask him, "What do you have against Christmas?" He always responded, "It's not Christmas that bothers me, its the date the holiday had to be put on that gets on my nerves!" Normally, Jonathan and Lucy lets Leinad wake up on his own, as he doesn't enjoy the day, so he wouldn't join in on celebrations. Leinad got dressed and went down-stairs. "You're up?" Lucy asked, "Did we wake you or anything?" "No," Leinad interrupted," I got up on my own." "Ok," Lucy said. "I'll just head outside," Leinad said. When Leinad got outside, he fired a beam of ectoplasmic energy at a rock, blasting it into pieces and throwing gravel and snow into the air. 'Not a fan of Christmas, huh?' Etibeci sounded in his mind. 'It's not Christmas that bothers me,' Leinad thought to the ghost, 'Just December 25th.' 'Oh,' the ghost responded. Leinad went into a small crevice and sat down, trying to think. But only one though replayed in his mind: the death of his parents. Suddenly, his thoughts were (fortunetly) interrupted by a young girl's voice. "Hey, Leinad, why are you out here all by yourself?" Leinad looked up and saw his foster-sister, Jennifer. She was about Leinad's age, but was always upbeat, which contrasted with Leinad's loner personality. Leinad just sat there. "Come on," Jennifer continued, "Come inside, you can't stay out here forever." "Why do you always try?" Leinad asked, "You know I don't like this dates" Jennifer always tried to look at the positive side, which gave Leinad mixed feeling about his foster-sister: it was refreshing at times, however sometimes, like now, it wasn't. "Because you can't just keep not liking this day forever," she said, "One day, you will probably have to get over your grudge and just move on with life." Leinad sighed and said, "I'll be in in a few minutes." Jennifer nodded and went back into the house. Leinad began to get up to o inside, but then saw a spark in the sky. "What the hell......" Leinad said, as the spark exploded and out came a starship. ---- Tartorus had waited a long time for this moment. For a month or so, he had been searching for the baby that escaped his grasp 9 of this timeline's years ago, and now he can finally destroy the child. "Prepare Gravitational Projector," Tartorus ordered. ---- The spark at the bottom of the ship was his only warning, but Leinad caught it. He ran to the house and burst through the door. "What's wrong?" Jonathan asked, worried. "We got a problem: a 3-mile LONG problem!" Leinad panted. Jonathan, Lucy, and Herol looked outside and saw the Covenant Assault Carrier over the city. Jonathan muttered, "Bloody Hell......" and immediately shouted, "Everyone down into the basement, NOW!!!!!" However, despite the warning, Leinad didn't move, because, with his powers, he sensed the commander of the ship. "It's him," Leinad whispered, "It's him again, that basterd who killed my parents." However, he heard a voice from behind him. "Leinad!" Herol shouted, "Come on!" The Assault Carrier fired its cannon, and Leinad heard in his mind, 'I'm taking over for now, TRUST ME!' It was Etibeci. Etibeci shouted to Herol, using Leinad's voice, "Get Down!" The shockwave was seconds away when Etibeci brought the barrier up. Moments later, the shockwave hit the Norell's house, and the building collapsed on top of them. Chapter 4: Foes are Selected December 25, 1999 7:21 PM The ruins of the British city were scortched, the ground glassed. The city was as desolate as space itself. However, some of the rubble began to shift and, moments later, the area under the debris glowed green. Not long after, a buldge formed in the rubble pile. Then, abruptly, the buldge exploded, and Leinad crawled from the wreckage. He looked around, the whole area around him only glass and debris. "What?!" he said in shock, "NO!" He stood there, stunned, and whispered, "The others......" "Dead," Etibeci's voice said, as a swurling mass of ectoplasmic energy materialized in the form of Etibeci's main form, "Like you almost were." Leinad looked where he last remembered the Covenant Ship being. "That ship's commander......was him, the one who killed my parents. That monster......Tartorus." Etibeci slid to Leinad's side and said, "So I sensed. This is what I meant. He and his ilk are now of this time, as, now, time has no more meaning." Leinad looked down, and said, "No more." Etibeci slid closer and asked, "Say again?" Leinad looked up, and said," No more. No more pain, no more suffering. I now have nothing to lose. But others do. Herol once said to me, 'You don't have super-powers. You can not do a bloody thing about it.' Well......now that's no longer the case. With you with me, I have the power it takes to beat that monster. So, no more pain, suffering, or loss for anyone else. He's right about one thing: I can't do it alone, but......" Leinad looked straight at Etibeci's 'eyes', smiled, and said, "Together, we can beat him." Etibeci smiled, and said, "So, what's the plan?" "We need transportation. We're heading for Alaska." ---- Nod had a secretly constructed airbase in Britain. From there, they launched multiple air-raids against UNSC and GDI bases in Continental Europe. The base had sensors set up to detect and UNSC or GDI force that came near. However, what those sensors weren't calibrated to find was a boy with ectoplasmic powers. "Are you sure this is wise?" asked Etibeci nervously. "I'm sure," Leinad said, "We just need to steal one of there more useless fighter." He pulled out a device from his pocket. It was the PDA he had been working on for 2 years. Other than some clothes and food, it was the only one of his possessions that survived the attack. Typing in a command, he hacked into the Nod computer and looked at the vehicle registry. "Looks like they have an old Mirage 50 in one of the closer hangers," Leinad said slyly, "If we can take that, we might be able to make it somewhere where I can modify the thing." Etibeci made a sound, signalling his agreement. Leinad crept forward, toward the hanger, the Shadows guarding the base not even knowing he's there. ---- A Nod Shadow stood in the hanger. Although the Mirage-50 he was guarding was out of date, it was selected to be the testing-vehicle for an experimental Plasma-Solar Generator, allowing it to fly for days, even weeks without refueling, so it was placed in the Shadow patrol routes. However, he was the only one actually guarding the thing. He heard a twig snap and some metallic banging. He looked and saw a figure in a hole in the wall. He turned on his com and said, "Warning, intruder in the Mirage......" he didn't finish, as he was struck by a bolt of green energy. "Shit," Leinad said, "he sounded the alarm." Then, several Nod Shadows entered the hanger. "Hold it, kid," the lead Shadow said Leinad stared at the Shadow, or at least he seemed like he was, but he was really listening to a mental messege from Etibeci, "Concentrate and contain ectoplasmic energy, and hold it until it is at a critical level. The resulting shockwave should not effect the Mirage, but should seriously damage the Nod Soldiers." Leinad did so, and, then, said to the Nod Soldier, "Go to Hell." The Nod Shadow advanced......and the pent-up ectoplasmic energy exploded. A moment later, Leinad stood in the middle of the hanger, the bodies of the Shadows shrewn all over the floor. He picked up one of the auto-pistols, but much of the casing was cracked. He put it in a small sack he found on another Shadow. Afterwards, not wasting anymore time, he approached the Mirage-50. "Wow," he said, "Looks like they were working on a new power system. That should improve the range of this crate." He then climbed in the cockpit. "You DO know how to fly one of these things, right?" Etibeci asked nervously. Leinad didn't answer. He wasn't really sure himself. He read a lot about how to pilot a jet fighter, but never tried before. "We'll find out soon enough." Pulling together all he read, Leinad prepared all that he could and activated the plane. He was taxiing to the runway, when he saw a pair of Nod AA guns and Rocket Militants approach the airstrip. Cursing unter his breath, he pushed the throttle. The Mirage's engines seems to be upgraded too, as it sped up the run-way, past the Nod AA, and lifted off. Over the radio, a Nod Commander said, "Mirage-50X, return and land, or be destroyed." Leinad ignored the warning. He came too far to turn around, especially for a hot-headed Nod leader. He heard the Nod commander order aircraft to intercept him. Moments later, a pair of Nod MiG-31s, accompanied by 7 Su-15s, launched from the Nod base and vectored for an intercept. Leinad pushed the engine to its limit, leaving the Su-15s far behind. However, the MiGs matched his speed and kept up the intercept. Then, a beeping sounded. Leinad read enough to know what that meant. "Damn, missile lock," he snarled, as he put the fighter into a dive. The MiG's missile followed his maneuver. Leinad then saw a small ridge below. "That all you have? Well, beggers can't be choosers," he said as he put the fighter in a steeper dive, pulling up just above the ground. Fortunetly, his powers also raised his already high reflexes, and his powers seemed to make him more tolerent to G-forces. He flew straight at the ridge, and, at last second, swerved. The Nod missile slammed into the ridge at high speed, detonating the ridge, but was now off Leinad's tail. However, the MiGs were closing in. Suddenly, someone said over the radio, "Unidentified aircraft, state your ID and affiliation." Leinad knew immediately that was no Nod Officer. He said over the com, "I do not have an ID, or an affiliation, and this figther is one I just stole from a Nod airfield, but I've got a pair of Nod MiG-31s on my tail and I cannot shake them." The unknown officer then said, "Where are you from, and how old are you?" 'Damn,' Leinad thought, 'he probably guess my age.' He then responded, "All you need to know is that I'm from Britain, and my destination is Alaska, now, if you are any enemy of Nod, you would help me out here by eliminating these fighters." There was a moment of silence, until the officer said, "You will land on the carrier USS Nimitz, but we are vectering 2 F-22As to eliminate those fighters......and you, if you do not comply." After cursing under his breath, Leinad said, "Acknowledged." He then thoguht to Etibeci, 'Well, at least its US forces.' Etibeci responded, 'And it'll probably be only a minor set-back.' 'I hope,' Leinad responded. ---- Leinad was escorted by a US security guard to the bridge. The Captain, who had enough problems at this time, snapped, "What's this kid doing here?" The guard said, "Sir, this is the person that was piloting the Mirage. Don't ask me how its possible, but he was the pilot." The Captain walked up to Leinad and asked, "What's your name?" Leinad just looked at him and, after a few moments, said, "That, I do not feel obliged to answer right now." The Captain's temper momentarally flared, but tried to push it down when he asked, "Why not?" "My home was blasted, I've been hunted by Jiralhanae, AND, to top it all off, I just escaped getting blasted by some Nod scum. You really expect me to immediately divulge ANYTHING?" The Captain was furious at the kid's arrogence, but had to admit: he had nerve. incomplete Chapter 5: Lone Wolf (Leinad becomes IceBite, his time as a Merc, IceBite meets Tory) Chapter 6: Partners (Leinad meets Derek Sanders) Chapter 7: A Second Chance (IceBite, Derek, and John Powers assigned to a mission to South Dakota) Chapter 8: All was Not Lost (IceBite finds his sister) Chapter 9: United (The Quartet spearhead the final fight to re-take South Dakota) Chapter 10: The Foundation of Future Days (IceBite, Derek, and Adriana meet Fast Saber, Fast Saber evolves, the Quartet Starts Hellcat Squadran) Epilogue: The First of Many (Tory joins Hellcat Squadran) Confirmed Characters *Leinad 'IceBite' Llehctim *Tartorus *Vladmir Llehctim (Leinad's Father) *Elizabeth Ilene (Leinad's Mother) *Rtas 'Vadum *Herol Norell (Leinad's Foster-Brother) *Jonathan Norell (Herol's Father) *Lucy Norell (Herol's Mother) *Bryan Norell (Herol's Younger Brother) *Lindsey Norell (Herol's Sister (only 1 year younger)) *Jennifer Norell (Herol's Youngest Sister) *NOD Shadows (Guarding the Nod Airbase in Ch4) *Tory Lund *Derek Sanders (USMC Marine spotter) *John Powers (USMC Marine sharp shooter) *Adriana Llehctim (Leinad's Sister, Leader of the South Dakota Resistance) *'Samari' (2nd in Command for the South Dakota Resistance) *Allos